Confession Time
by shadowwhisper123
Summary: Yugi and Anzu finally say what's been on their hearts for quite a while. Peachshipping oneshot.


He had to tell her.

It was his last chance.

He _had _to tell her.

He didn't want to bring it up during their graduation ceremony, but now that they were all together at his house, he was going to get some time alone with her. And he was going to confess.

The graduation had been a bittersweet affair. Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu, Ryou and Otogi knew that nothing would ever be the same again, but they would stay friends. It felt great to be finally done with high school. And they were all going to stay in Domino, for the time being. Honda was going to work a part time job while attending the military academy 20 minutes out of time. He was going to try his hand at becoming a pilot. Ryou was staying in Japan, and he and Otogi had already begun designs for a new game. Otogi had wanted to make more games involving dice and Ryou had suggested that he create a role-playing game. Otogi had accepted this and had enlisted Ryou to help him with the occult theme that he wanted the game to have, as a horror or ghost themed RPG had not been done before. Now that he had graduated, Ryou's father wanted him to travel with him and see the world. Ryou had invited Yugi and Jounouchi to come with him, and they were to participate in dueling tournaments along the way.

But Anzu was leaving them all. She had saved up enough money and had been accepted to a renowned university in New York City. She was going to follow her dream.

The rest of the guys were asleep on the floor, but Anzu wasn't. She had gone off into the kitchen and turned on the light to get a drink of water.

_"Here I go,_" Yugi thought, clenching his fists. "_It's now or never_."

He got up and joined her at the table.

"Hey, Yugi. Couldn't sleep either, huh?" she smiled at him.

"Nope. I've got too much on my mind."

"Me too."

Yugi looked around. "Y-you know Anzu, it's a pretty warm night. Do you wanna...maybe...look at the stars? So we can clear our heads?"

"That sounds great."

They tiptoed out of the door and quietly stepped into the night. A crescent moon gleamed above them among the stars in the cloudless sky.

"So pretty..." Anzu sighed.

"Yeah...Remember that field trip we took in third grade, to the planetarium?"

"Oh, yeah! I remember that! And how we sat next to each other during the show and both bus rides?"

Yugi's face turned red. "I thought only I remembered that. It was the best part of elementary school, for sure."

"Aww. Because of me?" she asked.

"Mm-hm."

The young woman blushed. She took a step closer to him. "And here we are now, it's like we've come full circle."

Anzu had to take a deep breath before she continued. "Do you want to hold hands again?"

Yugi looked back at her. "Yeah! Yeah, I'd love to." He reached out to cup her hand, but she unexpectedly wove her fingers with his, increasing the intimacy of the act.

"_Just keep it together. Keep it together. Don't blow it._" Yugi thought.

"_This is it. This is it,"_ thought Anzu_. _"_I have to tell him tonight_."

They silently decided to walk again, to a bench where they could sit. When they took their seats, their hands remained clasped together.

"It's nice to finally be done with school, huh?" Yugi said.

"Tell me about it. But I'll be heading to university soon."

"You will, but I'm really happy for you. And no matter what and no matter how far apart we are, I'll support you all the way! You know I will, right?" Yugi faced her.

"Of course I do."

"And if you have any boyfriends who mess with you, they'd better watch out!"

Aaaand, he'd blown it. Yugi couldn't hide his embarrassment and slumped down.

But Anzu laughed. "Thanks, Yugi, but I don't think I'll have any boyfriends there."

Yugi blinked. "You don't? Why's that?"

"Because...the man I'm in love with is right here." Anzu laid her hand on the side of his face. "I love you, Yugi."

Yugi couldn't believe what he had just heard. He felt his heart jump into his throat.

"...Anzu..."

"Listen, I know that you know that I was in love with the other Yugi-no, Atem, for a while. But I let him go. He's moved on, and I have, too. And you know...for a lot of that time, I loved you, too. And...I knew that you liked me."

"Then...then why did it take so long for you to tell me?!" Yugi cried, taking her hand off of his face. "All this time, I was so sure that you didn't love me back!"

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to think that I would be using you as a replacement for him. I wanted you to be sure that you would trust that I love you for _you_."

Yugi couldn't keep the reassured smile off his face.

"You're the strongest, kindest, bravest person I've ever known. And you're probably the strongest, kindest, bravest person I ever _will_ know. You mean more than almost anybody in the entire world."

The King of Games was sure that if he were to leap up off the bench right now, he'd go flying all the way to the moon.

"I-you-...me too!" he replied. The time had come. "I've loved you for so long. You never gave up on me, even when I gave up on myself. You always stood with me no matter what was happening. You make me laugh and I know that...whatever else life sends our way, what you reminded us of when you drew that symbol on our hands will stay true. That we'll always be there for each other."

"Right."

Anzu leaned forward and the two childhood friends caught each other in a hug. A gentle breeze blew through the air. The streets, houses, roads and everything else around them was still and quiet and peaceful. All was..._right_. Nothing more needed to be said.

But Yugi was going to start the next step. He and Anzu pulled back, keeping their arms around each other, staying close.

Yugi thought that he was going to need to summon every ounce of courage that he had for this, but he found he didn't need to. After the words that he and the lady he loved had exchanged and the revelation of the emotions that they shared, kissing her felt as natural as breathing. Yugi took Anzu's soft, beautiful face in his hands and brought it towards his own, eyes closing as their lips met and they melted down into each other. In that moment, nothing else mattered. Nothing else was even there.

Just Anzu and Yugi.


End file.
